Shrike Crystal
About the Shrike Crystal Shrike Crystals are spawned when a Controlled dies. After a controlled dies, the shrike crystal will expand rapidly to player size and permanently stun any towers it touches until it is destroyed. When fully expanded, the shrike crystal will not move and instead just permanently stun towers or serve as a meat shield for zombies such as the Chained behind the crystal. This makes them very lethal, espically if you have all your towers put together in a single area. They are unaffected by explosive towers so they are not recommended to deal with the crystals as they will just serve as a distraction. Changing the target for towers unaffected by the crystal might allow towers to target other zombies but it depends on the distance between the crystal and the tower or the health between the zombies and the crystal. It does not get affected by the Pyromancer's slow and the Freezer's stall as it does not move but it will still take the damage. Appearance The crystals are gray in color and are slightly transculent. Multiple crystals come out of the Controlled's body and the other end of all the crystals are pointed and sharp. They seem to have a marble or granite texture on them. Taking on the Shrike Crystal Shrike Crystals can be a pain to deal with when they have permanently stunned your towers. Relocating them is a solution, but it requires alot of time and money. Killing the Controlled as soon as possible before they reach your towers is a great idea as not only that your towers would not get stunned, zombies behind the crystal spawned would have less space to pass by the towers without alot of harm. The Outlaw and Minigunner/Turret combo works very well as the miniguner rapidly does damage to the crystal while the outlaw can take down any zombies with its massive damage and splash. A Rocketer could be a good subsitute for the Outlaw but keep in mind that the Rocketer cannot damage the crystal in any way but its splash will still damage any zombie nearby it. A level 5 Military Base can do good damage against it but assistance is required to kill any zombie that passes the crystal so the tanks can deal massive damage to it. Crook Boss is not a bad choice as the crooks that spawn are immune to the shrike crystal stun effect and crooks will still continue to spawn even if the Crook Boss is stunned by the crystal, allowing extra temporary firepower. However, keep in mind that the crooks despawn if the Crook Boss is sold so you may have to make a choice depending on how efficient your defenses are. Trivia *It does not affect Farms and Military Bases or reduce their spawn rate/money generation. *This, Tombstone, and Swarm 1 are the only enemies that can only be spawned by another enemy. Update History *(7/10/2019) Shrike Crystal added along with Controlled. *(8/2/2019) Shrike Crystal made immune to explosive damage. *(10/13/19) Shrike Crystal along with Controlled. Category:Zombies Category:Removed